Now or Never
by DarianC101
Summary: A Bechloe one-shot ending to Pitch Perfect, because who ships Jeca anyways? Just kidding. Might continue, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1 - Now or Never

**AN: This is my first story that I've posted so I'm hoping it's not too horrible. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

The audience roared loudly as I caught my breath. We did it. We won the ICCAs if the crowd was anything to judge by. A true miracle considering how we started out, sure the talent was there, but there was always something missing.

The Bellas and I form up in a line with our arms around each other as the deafening cacophony of cheers and claps radiate throughout the auditorium. In the crowd I spot Jesse standing and cheering loudly, I smile at him but I am jostled by someone to my left. I look over and I see her. She is smiling so widely at me that I fear her face might split in half. I smile back just as wide, after all, we have reason to celebrate. But as i look into her crystal blue eyes, my breath hitches and I find myself unable to draw breath.

Time slows as I get lost in her eyes, the loud roar of the crowd turns to a low murmur and I am acutely aware of each inch of her body that is pressed against mine. Among the obvious joy and elation from winning the ICCAs that is present in all of our eyes, I see a flicker of something that I can't put a name to, but whatever it is, it both scares me and puts a joy in me that is not to be ignored.

Time starts to speed back up and I am pulled from my reverie as I finally draw air into my lungs. I finally break eye contact and my gaze sweeps the crowd until I find Jesse again. He is still standing there cheering loudly as ever. I turn my head to see Chloe still grinning at me full force. I feel conflicted. Confused. Scared. I have a choice to make and it could have serious repercussions. Should I take the cliché, easy route, or should i plunge into something else entirely?

My gaze flicks between the two rapidly. My heart starts to race and I feel my palms begin to sweat. My head swirls with emotions, anxiety, fear of rejection and...love? A wave of calm comes upon me and my head clears. Fuck it. I look to Jesse and give him an apologetic expression. He looks at me confusedly as I take a deep breath. It's now or never.

I turn my body more towards Chloe and see her bright blue eyes now filled with questions. My right arm unwraps from whoever is to my right, resting my palm on her cheek. I rub my thumb over her cheekbone once and her eyes widen slightly as I start to lean up on my toes. I pause slightly when our lips are barely centimeters apart; I can feel her breath blowing over my own lips, eyes still wide and locked. I gather the last of my courage and press my lips to hers. It is amazing and terrifying all at once. I feel the cliché fireworks and sparks that are present in every type of romance novel, but there is still a tiny voice in the back of my head urging me to run.

She is still at first, unresponsive, and I fear that I just made a huge mistake. Even the crowd is still now, stunned into silence. I panic and start to break away, ready to make a run for it and listen to the voice, when I feel a hand creep onto my waist, the other coming to rest on my cheek. Her eyes drift closed and she pulls me in closer, deepening the kiss.

The crowd breaks out into cheers and cat calls and I feel all the previous worry and doubt flee from my body. We eventually break for air and I feel myself grinning like an idiot. My hands slide down to hold Chloe's waist as her own wrap around my neck. She smiles at me softly before pulling me into another kiss, this time it being soft instead of my desperate display of affection. "I knew it! You owe me $20 CR!" Fat Amy shouted. We both pull away, the moment dimmed slightly by the Aussie's outburst. We are both quiet until a laugh bubbles up from my lips soon to be followed by Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. Cynthia Rose grumbles before laughing along with us.

Things were okay in this moment and for now that was enough. I would deal with everything else later. Right now, all that mattered was a gorgeous redhead by the name Chloe Beale


	2. Chapter 2 - Lady Jam

**AN: Just a random Bechloe moment set before the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Obvious disclaimer is obvious.**

* * *

Making mixes requires an immense amount of concentration, sometimes so much that I forget to eat. At other times I completely block out the world around me, like today, not even noticing if someone is sneaking up behind me. But why would I worry about that when I am alone in my dorm room? I should have known better.

I glared at my monitor intensely as I fiddled with the different settings of my mixing program. I've been working on this mix for _two days_ but it _still_ isn't perfect. I've deleted it and started fresh at least four times, but it's like every time I get close to being done, I find something else that would make it better. The mix is good, no doubt about that, but it can still be better and that is what is frustrating me _so god damn much!_

As I growl at my computer for the 10 billionth time, the door edges open slowly, icy blue eyes peeking around the corner. The eyes are alight with mirth as they take in my current hunched position; face practically glued to the screen. The slim figure slinks through the halfway open door, closing it just as silently as when they opened it. Still engrossed in my current adjustments to the song, I don't notice hands coming to rest over the ears of my headphones…well…until they are ripped from my head that is.

"Hey Becs, what 'cha listening to?" a bubbly redhead says excitedly.

I let out a _very _un-badass-like screech as I am pulled violently from my own little world.

"Chloe?! What the hell?" I yell out, trying to make a grab for my headphones. The aforementioned redhead simply smirks and pulls them farther from my reach.

"What's the matter Becs, trying to hide something?"

"No!" I shout too quickly to be believable. Her smile just grows wider as I try, and fail, to reach my headphones.

"Weeeeell, maybe I should just find out for myself then," she says mischievously. All the color drains from my face and a look of fear is plastered there.

"No!" I shout once more, but it is too late. I instantly cover my, by now, tomato red face with my hands and slump deeper into my chair. I don't dare to look up into her face; I simply couldn't handle it right now. It was silent for a whole minute before I hear a slight snicker, which then quickly turns into a giggle. I can feel my face heating even more and then she speaks.

"Beca, y-you made a mix of my _lady jam?" _ I continued to hide my face in my hands as I hear her giggling continue. Then suddenly I feel her hands on my wrists, prying them away from my face. I continue to look anywhere but her and then I hear her sigh in mock exasperation. She lifts my chin forcing me to look into her eyes but still I stay silent

She smiles at me brightly and I feel the corners of my own lips lift slightly in response. Her own expression then shifts into a shit-eating-grin, " I get a copy right? There's no sense in wasting this remix masterpiece, and I have got to say DJ, the build is even better since you worked your magic on it." She wiggles her eyebrows for effect and I feel myself choke on nothing.

"Chloe!" I splutter as I try to come up with a decent response. She just laughs full heartedly. I sigh loudly and cross my arms over my chest, trying my best to look annoyed. Eventually her laughter comes to a close and I am completely taken off guard when she kisses my cheek. My cheeks flush hotly, _again_. "It's sweet really," she says softly, "even if it is a bit perverted."

_This woman is going to kill me._


End file.
